Special Kind of Crazy
by pandaxlover
Summary: Buttercup ponders on the decisions her heart is making. One shot


**A/N: A little drabble of a one shot that came to me in a time of boredom. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Special Kind of Crazy**

**By: pandaxlover**

_I don't know if __ we have souls..._

I stared at him from atop the city's tallest skyscraper. This was my special place to come and contemplate on these funny feelings developing in my heart. Stupid and scary feelings that no matter how hard I tried to get rid of, they would claw their way back into my heart. I dare not to try and bring them out to light, I know a few people who would not be pleased by these feelings, my sisters and the Rowdyruff boys.

Now, the Rowdyruff Boys were not a threat to the city anymore, but they weren't necessarily my best friends either. Aside from Brick, who I would occasionally hang out with from time to time. He is actually a pretty cool, decent guy, and yes, I dared called him one of my closest friends, much to Blossom's dismay. My sister could not stand Brick Jojo, she's a bitch to him, but I can see right thorough her act, she doesn't fool me. How can she? When I do the exact same thing with my counterpart.

Now Butch, fucking Butch Jojo. The boy... no scratch that, the man, because we are now 23. He is the complete opposite of Brick, Butch was a maniac, a maniac that has a death grip on my heart without even knowing. We really try to be civil to each other, but one little hint of disagreement, and chaos is sure to follow. Unlike Brick and Blossom, who just like to bicker to one another, Butch and I always end up in a brawl, and truth be told, I think subconsciously we do it, just so we could both release pent up energy. When that happens, I always lead our fight to the outskirts of the city, it was almost routine by now. That look of pure pleasure painted on his face when inflicting pain to me, it drove me insane.

I sigh, there is no way I could ever let this feelings out. I follow his every movement, he is walking down the street, on his way to his motorcycle. He's wearing his leather jacket, the sleeves hugging his perfectly toned arms, he brings his hands to zip it up, and I can clearly distinguish his sculptural abs through the fabric of his green shirt as he zips it up. He then reaches for his helmet, and that's when he starts looking around.

I gasp and quickly fall to the floor, belly down, to avoid being spotted. I let out a few heavy breaths and wait a while before peeking to see if he's gone. Wait? What the fuck are you doing Buttercup? You're here to let these feelings go, hiding is only a corroboration that the feelings are still there. "Fuck!" I exclaim a little too loud and cover my mouth a little too late. I stick to the ground and roll to lay face up, closing my eyes. I move the strands of my hair out of my face, making a mental note that I need to cut it soon.

I steady my breathing as I open my eyes to meet his forest green, boring at me with an inquisitive look. Damn it all to hell, here goes my idiotic heart, thumping a little too fast for my liking. How long has he been here just staring at me?

"I knew I heard you"

I don't answer him, concerned that my voice will come out in a falsetto that I fear may be hiding within the depths of my vocal chords. Instead opting to close my eyes again, to avoid his intense gaze.

I hear shuffling for a couple of seconds, than I feel pressure in my throat, but I refuse to open my eyes.

"Such a pretty long neck" he whispers in my ear

Fucking heart, don't you fucking dare burst out of my chest. I've never had him so close to me, except when we're fighting... but we're not fighting...

I feel his hand slither behind my neck and that's when I shoot open my eyes, I see him looking at my lips, almost as if he's pondering something.

"OK, I'll bite" I say with a strong voice "What the hell do you want?"

His gaze meets mine and he smirks at me. I feel him pull me up, my face mere inches from his... seriously, my heart is a preposterous asshole. Calm the fuck down!

"Your voice is so strong and determined" he states as he moves his hand to my heart "But your heart is a deceiving bastard"

I push him roughly away from me, afraid that I might pull him in for a kiss and unleash a pandemonium. "Seriously Butch, what the fuck do you want?" I manage to blurt out, my voice going at different tones now, unable to control it.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, why the violence?"

I roll my eyes and decide it's time to go, I do not want to do something I might regret later "I don't have time for this" I tell him as I bent down to pick up my bag, turning my back to him for a second. A second he used to his advantage to pin me to the wall that lead to the stairs.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, why the violence?" I mock him

He just grins at me as he sets his arm on top of my chest, pinning me by my shoulders, his full body weight on me, as his other hands starts unzipping his jacket. I panic, what the hell is he doing?

"Butch, what are..." I stop as he puts more pressure on the arm that's on me to shut me up

"Relax, Buttercup, you have absolutely nothing to worry about" he says as he takes of the sleeve of his free arm and quickly switches it to do the same with the other that was seconds ago on top of me. "Unless..." he grabs a stray strand of hair that was covering my left eye and tucks it behind my ear.

OK, something's a miss here, why is he acting like this? My dumbass mistake was to drop guard because I am now quickly moving my head to the side to dodge a punch. I let out a sigh of relief noting that he did not put much force into it, otherwise the wall would've crumbled to the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"Think twice next time you decide to spy on me"

How the fuck did he know? Wait! Buttercup you idiot, you were not spying on him, he just happened to walk out of that store while you were trying to let these demons out of your heart that was dumb enough to get haunted.

"Don't fucking think you're all mighty, Butch" I manage to to get him off me, trying my best not to falter... OK, maybe I did end up spying on him by mistake, but it wasn't my choice... ugly, bastard of a heart made me do it.

"Oh I don't think, I know I am" he says cockily while picking up his leather jacket

I've had it, it's time to go, before he pisses me off and I end up locking lips with him... damn it! Punches! Landing punches on him! I rise off the ground "Whatever, I'm out of here"

"Buttercup! We are not done here!" He says in a voice so low, it's almost terrifying.

"Oh, I think we are, Butch" I quickly shoot up to the sky trying my best to look back to make sure he's not following me, otherwise I'll have to take a detour to the outskirts. He's not. I'm a little disappointed he didn't but relieved that he didn't... if that even makes sense. I slow down, letting out a sigh. Yes, I'm fucked, I'm falling in love with a special kind of crazy.

* * *

**AN: I guess I wanted to leave the ending open in case I felt like continuing. Either way, it's done.**


End file.
